Flor de colina
by K.B.Dam
Summary: [Drabble]El temblor aumentó y se sonrió por mi reacción, fue esa sonrisa la que me ayudó a acercarme, y me la quedé mirando a los ojos. Como si sus ojos devoraran los míos con cada pestañeo. Se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y no aguanté y me apoderé de sus dulces labios.[Adaptación]


Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

Adaptación de **PIEDRA DE MAR**. Pag 171 a 179

* * *

Me encontraba acostado sobre la húmeda hierba, con los brazos tras el cuello y una rodilla en dirección al cielo. Viendo el hermoso y salvaje panorama que tenia frente a los ojos.

La neblina se dejaba ser por la brisa, dejando escapar algunos rayos dorados de sol; parecían delgados hilos de oro colgando de las espesas nubes. Pero aquello no era lo hermoso, ni lo que capturaba toda mi atención, aquello sólo era el marco de la bellísima imagen que contemplaban mis ojos cansados de tantas lágrimas y sufrimiento. Porque ahora tenía ojos nuevos, ojos vivos con sed de ver y conocer. Ojos que me permitían disfrutar de los detalles más sencillos de la vida. Pero ella no era sencilla, ella era la transición del egocentrismo que envenena a los adultos, a la humildad que poseen los niños.

Ella estaba allí, sentada sobre la hierba, con su vestido rojo contrastando con el verde oscuro del ambiente. Y su rebelde cabello rosa siendo controlado por la brisa que soplaba en aquellas colinas. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rubor por el frío y sus pequeñas y finas manos trabajaban en recolectar flores silvestres. Sólo buscaba las moradas y las amontonaba sobre su falda. Era una imagen llena de ternura y humildad. Tanta que provocaba dejar todo atrás, todo lo material, todo lo pasajero de esta vida y aferrarle la mano. Esa pequeña y delicada mano.

Recuerdo que se acercó y preguntó la hora, pero no pude contestar. No podía hablar. Tenía un sentimiento feroz que no me permitía entorpecer el momento con mi tosca y ridícula voz. Sólo quería escuchar la suya, dulce y angelical, como ella sola.

Entonces aprecié cómo la luz que ofrecían las llamas de la fogata lamían su piel. Blanca piel. Comencé a verle las rodillas y los labios. Quería besarla. Y recuerdo que empecé a temblar como gelatina. Veía tus manos, tus muslos turgentes sobre la hierba.

- Quiero darte un beso...

Me observaste sin ningún pensamiento o sentimiento claro en tu mirada.

- Óyeme bien, Sakura. Quiero besarte. Si quieres, corres. Si quieres, me dejas y listo. Pero es verdad. Quiero darte un beso.

Y dijiste esquivándome:

- No sé... no puedo.

Insistí, pero tú no quisiste contestar a mis súplicas. Y lo interesante es que yo, siendo tímido y metedor de pato como soy a tu lado, no me importó. No me interesó decírtelo, ni que me rechazadas, no me interesó estar temblando por los deseos enloquecidos de querer besarte sin poder hacerlo. No me interesaba nada. Sólo la felicidad de estar contigo, Sakura.

Aun así, volví al ataque cuando no pude seguir aguantando el deseo.

- ¿Besarías a alguien sin ser novio tuyo? - te sonreía ansioso.

Reíste y mi agitación se agravó.

- ¿Cómo dices? - tal vez pensabas que la altura me estaba afectando.

- Que si besarías a alguien. O sea, ¿te gustaría besarme?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno. Pero dime. ¿Te gustaría?

- ¿Y a ti? - tus ojos jades brillaron con picardía.

- Sí.

Comenzaron los temblores de nuevo, no podía mantener las manos quietas.

- Sakura, quiero darte un beso, en serio.

Pero te levantaste y me convenciste, sin mucha voluntad de protestar de mi parte, de irnos.

Caminamos bajando la colina muy cerca.

- Quiero quedarme contigo. ¿No te podrías quedar un rato más? - por algún lado tenía que sacar una respuesta que me satisficiera.

- Pero, vale, es que...

- Por favor, Sakura... ¿Te gustaría quedarte para siempre conmigo?

El temblor aumentó y se sonrió por mi reacción, fue esa sonrisa la que me ayudó a acercarme, y me la quedé mirando a los ojos. Como si sus ojos devoraran los míos con cada pestañeo. Se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y no aguanté y me apoderé de sus dulces labios.

* * *

_19/05/2013_

***Cambio y Fuera***


End file.
